


青少年的1000个幻想

by Archie_soda



Category: Clemsie Lawrence - Fandom, Don Wallace - Fandom, Mathew Clegg, The bat - Fandom, Willoughby Blake - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_soda/pseuds/Archie_soda
Summary: 青少年永远富有幻想，在性幻想这方面则更加丰富。但在复活节这个充满情欲色彩的节日里，斯巴达勇士们的幻想成真了





	青少年的1000个幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 宿舍四人寝设置/克莱姆希和Don好朋友设定/不跟随原著剧情/争取不ooc

青少年总是会有许许多多奇奇怪怪的幻想特别是在性方面。鉴于我们的斯巴达勇士们被囚禁在屠宰场里，所以幻想对象自然而然地成为了我们狐假虎威的校长先生。虽然大家对这件事都心照不宣，但是对我们的耿直小伙Don来说春梦对象是校长这件事还是……特别的额“惊喜”  
“WTF！”感受到身下的黏湿的Don再一次在深夜怀疑自己是不是有了什么心理问题。Don抹了把脸，闭着眼去摸床头放着的餐巾纸，‘最近纸用的好快，要不要拿点厕所的纸来用’ 黑暗中失去了方向的手在桌上摇摇晃晃碰碰撞撞才摸到纸盒的边缘，“噗”黑暗中的房间不知道是谁听到了声响，发出了自己小小的嘲笑。“闭嘴吧你，睡你的觉去”恼羞成怒的少年朝着空气喊道。“For God’s sake”,随着单词最后一个音节，沾满少年体液的纸团触碰到地毯。  
“早啊，“火箭炮”-Don。”随着门外碰碰的敲门声一起到来的不止有另一个令人不适的白天还有来自该死的室友的嘲笑。“滚滚滚，我是火箭炮你们都是小地雷”Don拿起校服外套扔向对面。“昨晚是哪个美人在你梦里啊？嗯？是不是仙女座upper sixth的克莱姆希还是说是她身边哪位仙女？”威路比向Don挤挤眼睛，走向厕所。“heyhey，给我点地方你们这两个大汉”威路比把厕所里的另外两个推出厕所，“Well，不是克莱姆希也不是其他女生” Don着望窗外雾蒙蒙的天空"啊今天又是阴天啊"，“是那只老蝙蝠”。 “噗，咳咳咳……咳？！”三位男生同时被自己嘴里的牙膏泡沫呛到脸红脖子粗  
“等等，所以你们…都幻想过校长？！？”第一个吃螃蟹的少年不知道该安心于大家都这样还是该谴责他们对校长的不正当幻想。“真是知人知面不知心，唧唧小到看不清你们” “You need calm down，mate”威路比向另外两个室友挥挥手，走进拉丁语教室，“wait，what……”身后仍纠结于这个问题的的Don忙不迭地跟上去。  
“请把书翻到第八十六页，我们今天来看拉丁语中的.....“豪斯曼先生在讲台上讲的话Don一句都没听进去，他现在脑子里全是梦里校长先生的裸体和威路比刚刚在路上和他说的话，“Damn it!” 感受到小小唐把腿间的布料顶起个大小可观的帐篷时Don泄气的捶了捶桌。“你对我的教课有什么问题吗，华伦士先生？”豪斯曼皱了皱眉头向Don问道，“没，没有，您教的好极了。”听到教室里小声的讨论和嘲笑的插班生快速地回答完问题把头埋进了书里。“华伦士，页数错了，是八十六页，不是六十八页” “sorry，sir....” 更多的嘲笑声从教室后面传来，威路比的笑声在里面尤其突出。  
”哎呀没事啦，不就是幻想对象和别人的不一样嘛，很正常的啦。“ ”就是这点小事有什么好担心你个怂包“ ”不过之前我们生物老师说，对着同性梦遗的人大概率事gay或者是双性恋诶，Don你之前有对异性梦遗过吗“ ”这个...倒是没有....”  
围绕着Don的大家纷纷表示“我们会守死这个秘密的放心吧” “？？？？你们？！？找打啊！”当大家的重点保护对象Don打算对大家痛下杀手时，“快走快走军校生来了！！”威路比从远处狂奔而来。  
“You，again”Matt看着跌倒在地的威路比和Don抹了把脸，“你们俩是诚恳认错绝不改正是吧，行。这次就让校长好好的教训你们一次”  
“校长先生？我们可以进来吗！” ”当....当然，只是给我几分钟“ Matt听着门内隐隐约约传来的衣物摩擦声迟疑了一会才推门而进。“有什么事吗男孩们？”校长紧张地看着面前站着的三人，“我今天又抓住他们两个在抽烟，这已经是这个月的第十次了！这次请您严惩他们！” Matt挺了挺背抓过两人，“要不是你天天来查我们，我们怎么可能有十次。”威路比小声抱怨。“闭嘴！”反抗的代价就是脑袋起个大包。“当然当然，在校园内偷偷吸烟是绝对不能接受的！这样吧，复活节假期马上就要到了，你们两个这次就不被允许回去度假并且Matt会跟你们一起留校然后Matt会制定你们的假期计划。Matt你觉得怎么样？“校长抬头看向Matt。‘眼睛湿漉漉的，腿怎么夹在一起...“ ”Matt？Matt？！“ ”啊...好..没问题校长！”Matt慌慌忙忙地答应，“那我就把他们俩带出去了校长” ”嗯，好..好的“校长忙堆起笑容，手却在桌底攥紧了宽大的袖袍。门关上的那一刻，一声甜到令人发腻的呻吟飘进三人的耳里。  
“我发誓我出来的时候听到校长叫了一声，啧啧你们是不知道那声是有多骚多媚”威路比抱着枕头朝着另外两个舍友说到，“不信你们问Don，是不是啊Don是不是那声可媚了” “闭嘴吧你”Don抢过枕头打向威路比，“喔喔喔我们的罗密欧吃醋啦，不高兴我们说你的茱丽叶呀” “去你的，睡觉睡觉”  
夜深人静，星耀月黯，少年人的纯粹情欲在这个柔滑巧克力香味和清甜花香在空气中交融发酵的节日里磅礴生长。


End file.
